


Meet the Princess

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Twin Vale Apartments [7]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gen, Maddy is a cinnamon roll (Working at an Amusement Park), Twin Vale Apartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Warin and his niece spend some time with Leah, enjoying the summer sun.
Relationships: Cowboy | Warin & Leah (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Twin Vale Apartments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707454
Kudos: 16





	1. Pool.

Warin shook the bottle of spray sun screen, carefully spraying it up and down Maddy’s arms and legs as he walked around her. “Rub it all in, okay? I don’t want you to get burnt.” He sprayed her back, lifting her hair and holding it as he rubbed in the lotion with the other hand. “Your mom would murder me, and I don’t wanna see you whining and hurting.”

She rolled her eyes, huffing out a sigh with all the force her seven year old lungs could handle. “Uncle Warin, I’m not a baby. I just need you to get my back, I can handle my arms and legs!” She rubbed the lotion in, covering her face with her hands when Warin sprayed her neck. “Ugh, it smells gross.”

He shook the container, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, it smells like sun screen. Want me to do your face with the other one?” At her nod, he tossed the spray bottle into their pool bag and dug out the regular lotion, squeezing a small blob into his hand. He put little polka dots on her nose and forehead with his finger, getting her to giggle, before smearing more across her cheeks. “Alright, rub that in for me, please.”

She did, whining the whole time. “I wanna go in the pool!” She yelled, stomping her foot.

He picked up her water wings from the chair, taking them to the edge of the pool and dunking them. He then grabbed her hand, sliding the plastic water wing up as far as it’d go, before doing the same with the other one. “You wanna go in yourself, or you wanna get yeeted?”

She moved forward, standing a few steps back from the edge before she tossed her pink pool noodle in. “Throw me?” She pinched her nose, looking up at him.

He gave her a cartoonishly mischievous smile, walking up behind her. He grabbed her waist, picking her up. “Alrighty, time to yeet the baby!”

She sank under for a second, shooting straight up to the surface and letting out a giggle. “Uncle! Come on, get your butt in here!”

He shook his finger, squinting at her. “Language, young lady.” He turned, making a mental note of how far she was before throwing himself backwards, sticking his butt out. He bobbed up to the surface, floating on his back. “Hello, I have gotten my butt into the pool for you, Princess Maddy. Do you have any other requests?”

She giggled, splashing him with her tiny hands. “Uncle, you’re silly.”

They looked over at the sound of the gate opening, Leah smiling at them. “Hello, Warin. Who’s little cutie did you steal?”

He rolled his eyes, still in a good mood from the sun and the giggling little girl floating next to him. “She’s my niece, can you not see the resemblance?”

Leah leaned with her elbow on the fence around the pool, making a show of looking between them. “I see a lot of her mommy in her face, but she’s way too adorable to be related to you.” She moved to tuck her bag under the table next to the one Warin had claimed, grinning and trying not to laugh when Maddy started laughing.

“See, Uncle?” She squealed, her big smile showing off a missing tooth. “I told you I’m cuter!”

Warin rolled his eyes, looking over at Leah as she had her shirt half way off, then tossed it onto her chair. The joke he was going to make died in his throat as he saw the curve of her waist and her tattoos. Even in swim trunks, she looked good. He swallowed, checking to see what Maddy was doing, then swam closer to the edge of the pool. “Need some sun screen? I’ve got SPF 3 trillion for her in my bag.” At her incredulous look, he made the most innocent face he could muster. “Munchkin burns, and you’re whiter than her. Plus you have to protect the ink.”

She rolled her eyes, looking at him. “I mean, I have my own, but since you offered so politely.” She squatted down to grab the lotion, showing more of the tramp stamp her shorts covered a little.

Warin watched her applying the lotion, occasionally looking over at Maddy who had entertained herself with slapping her pool noodle onto the water and spinning around. When Leah turned away to do her chest, he was still staring, and she caught him. He gave a lopsided smile, blushing hard. “I can get your back, if you want?” He asked, his hands still on the edge of the pool.

She rolled her eyes, adjusting her bikini top back into place. “Alright, I guess.” She stepped forward toward the edge of the pool, watching him push up and climb out of the pool by the side rather than use the ladder, almost definitely trying to show off his muscles. When he was close enough, she handed him the lotion bottle, narrowing her eyes. “If I feel anything poke me, or you touch anything you’re not supposed to, I’m pushing you in. Don’t traumatize your niece.”

He laughed a little, immediately squeezing the lotion into one hand. “Why, Leah, what do you take me for?” He asked, putting on a much deeper southern drawl. “I’m nothin’ if I’m not a gentleman. Stop laughing,” he said, laughing along with her. He had his hands on her shoulders, rubbing down when Maddy spoke up.

“Your name is Leah?” She asked, her eyes wide and focused on the woman. “That’s a really pretty name. I like it.” When Leah smiled at her, Maddy continued. “I’m Madeleine, but everyone calls me Maddy. Even my momma calls me Maddy, and she’s the one that always says how cute of a name ‘Madeleine’ is.””

Warin nodded, keeping his face serious to avoid thinking too much about the curve of Leah’s hips as he ran his fingers over them, his palms rubbing the lotion onto her tattoos. “Madeleine is a name you grow into. Nobody needs a name that’s bigger than they are.”

He was surprised when she didn’t say anything, but he was focused on Leah’s back. When he heard the sound of water being pushed out the end of the noodle and it splashed both of them, he started laughing, barely getting himself under control before turning to Maddy. “That wasn’t very princess-like, missy. You got Leah too.”

Leah laughed too, wiping her side. “It’s fine, we’re gonna get in the pool in a second, anyway.” She felt Warin squeeze her hips a little then release, and the only thing stopping her from throwing him was that Maddy was right next to them at the edge. “Right, Uncle?” She said, kicking her flip flops toward their tables.

Warin leaned forward and whispered just next to her ear, “I prefer ‘daddy’, actually.” He gave her the cheesiest grin, which only dropped when she grabbed his arm and shoved him, getting him to fall in next to Maddy. “Rude!” He yelled after bobbing back up.

Leah picked up the lotion bottle from where Warin had dropped it and tossed it onto one of the chairs. “I told you I was gonna throw you in, did I not?” She asked, walking around the pool to the ladder. She sat down, dipping her feet in, then slowly started to lower herself in.

Maddy swam closer, her tiny feet kicking back and forth under her as she moved mostly with her arms. Leah gave her a smile, and Maddy grinned back. “I can spin really fast, wanna see?” She asked, starting to spin in place.

Leah made appropriate ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ sounds, clapping for her when Maddy finished. “Very awesome,” she told her. When Maddy swam over to spin for Warin, Leah laid back, just floating. It was hot out, and the sun felt nice on her skin as the cold water lapped over her.

With her ears in the water, she heard Warin and Maddy horsing around, and the high-pitched shriek of a laugh that all little kids seem to have. She relaxed, letting her eyes close as she floated, until a sudden burst of water startled her.

Warin was laughing hard, and he was holding Maddy’s pool noodle. When Leah straightened up, he tried to make an innocent face but couldn’t because he was still laughing. “Oh hi, nice to see you again.” He swam behind Maddy, putting her between them.

Leah struggled not to laugh and encourage him, swimming closer. “Using your niece as a human shield, very classy, Warin.” She grabbed for his arm, only succeeding in getting the pool noodle. She pulled it from his hands and wrapped it around herself, squinting at him. “Since you can’t be responsible, I’m taking this until Maddy asks for it.”

He managed to get his chuckles under control, wrapping an arm around Maddy and pulling her close as he splashed Leah. “Stealing from children, Leah?!”” He feigned offense, being extra dramatic to make Maddy giggle harder. “Why, I thought you were a fine, upstanding citizen, but no! You are a thief and a scoundrel!”

Maddy was giggling so hard that she covered her face, and Warin pressed a kiss to her temple. “Uncle! You’re too much!” She squealed out between bouts of giggles.

Leah bit her lip to keep from laughing and unfurled the pool noodle, gently bonking him on the head with it. She let go, letting it fall sideways off his head and float. “The only guy that gets to call me a scoundrel and get away with it is Mr Scratch, and he only says it when breakfast is late.”

Maddy turned more towards her uncle, looking up at him. “Who’s Mr Scratch?” She asked him, her voice carrying. Warin pointed to Leah, and Maddy repeated. “Who’s Mr Scratch?”

Leah nodded toward their apartment building, a tiny smile on her lips. “Up in my apartment, I’ve got a great big dog. He’s a really sweet boy, but he gets real grumpy wen his food’s late.”

Warin had been gently spinning while Holding Maddy, and he let her go to swim closer to Leah. “You’re in for it now, she’s been telling me to get a dog for years.”

Maddy swam closer, looking up at Leah with her best impression of puppy dog eyes. “Miss Leah, can I see your doggy?” She asked, pouting. When Leah looked from her to Warin, she pouted more. “Uncle, can we see her doggy?”

Warin shrugged, giving them both a cartoonish confused face. “But, that means we have to get out of the pool.”

Maddy nodded, heading straight for the ladder. It took her a little bit of effort, but she managed to get up and out, immediately going for her towel. She was wrapped up in it, a light pink thing covered in flowers, crowns, and all kinds of other little girly designs.

Warin hopped out and grabbed his, drying off before putting on a shirt from the bag. He watched Leah as she climbed up the ladder, turning away once Maddy started talking about how excited she was.

Leah grabbed her flip flops and her shirt, carrying them and her backpack. “Get your stuff, okay?” She said to Maddy, who obediently started putting on her flip flops and sliding off her water wings, tucking them into their bag. Leah leaned in close to Warin’s ear, whispering, “I have no idea how to talk to kids. There’s a reason I work with animals.”

He laughed a little, shaking his head. “You’re fine, don’t worry about it,” He told her. He lifted the bag he was holding up to his shoulder, taking Maddy’s hand. “Alright, let’s go see Leah’s giant doggy!”

Leah lead them upstairs, unlocking the door and taking a quick peek in before leading them in. “Had to make sure I didn’t leave it looking like a bomb went off,” she stage whispered to them. “It looks pretty okay, though.”

Maddy followed her in, Warin closing the door behind them. He looked around, taking in how Nathan’s apartment had changed with Leah moved in. Instead of being cozy but kind of plain, there were now throw pillows and blankets, dog toys, and a particularly huge dog bed that required the rearranging of the room to fit it in. It looked more like a place someone lived than before, where it looked like a place Nathan might sit every now and then when he had the energy to.

Maddy followed a few steps behind Leah, trying to make sure she’d see the doggy the second she possibly could. When Leah opened her bedroom door, though, the dog wasn’t right there. He was in a crate, relaxing. He only hopped up when she cooed to him while opening the door, giving him a huge smile. Maddy stepped into the room, looking him over. “He’s so big!” She squealed, getting in the way as Leah tried to get the crate door open. She moved to the side, poking her tiny fingers in to try and touch him.

He practically ran out when the door opened, circling Leah and sniffing her with his tail wagging. He then wandered over to Maddy, giving her a good sniff too. She pat his head, then moved to pet his side.

Warin called from the living room, his voice only a little raised. “I’d like you out here, please.”

Maddy started walking to the door, but Mr Scratch beat her there, bounding out to go sniff at Warin. He put his huge paws on Warin’s legs, sniffing directly at Warin’s face. Maddy skipped over, petting Mr Scratch as he checked out Warin. “He’s so cute, Uncle!” She squealed, her little hands moving to try and pet all of his side.

Warin pat the big dog, giving him a scratch under where his collar sat. “That’s one word for him.” Warin said, shoving the huge dog back and finally getting it out of his lap.

Leah sat on the arm of the chair Warin had sat in, watching Maddy pick up toys and try to play with Mr Scratch. With the rope, though, he got a little overzealous and tugged too hard, knocking her over. She was silent for half a second before she busted out in giggles, Mr Scratch immediately licking her face in apology.

Warin smiled at Leah, keeping his voice real quiet. “Almost makes you want to have kids, right?” He was grateful she’d put on a shirt over her bikini top, because any form of higher thought was kind of hard with that much of her skin on display. Maddy threw the rope, and Mr Scratch ran for it, his nails clicking on the hardwood, then he dropped it at her feet.

Leah looked down at Warin, trying to tell what exactly he was implying. “Some day,” she said quietly, watching them play. “Not any time soon, though.”

Warin tilted his head, looking up at her. “Not right now?” He asked, a little chuckle in his voice.

Leah bent down, picking up a toy and squeaking it, then tossed it at Warin. Mr Scratch ran over, Leah giggling at Warin’s slightly worried expression as the dog was heading straight at him. Mr Scratch grabbed the toy from where it fell in front of the arm chair, then retreated to his bed across the room. Leah pushed up from the chair, pointedly not looking at Warin or responding to him. “I might be willing to make sandwiches, if you guys are hungry.” She called back as she walked into the kitchen and washed her hands.

Maddy followed behind, sitting at the table, waiting patiently. “I like ham,” she told Leah, kicking her feet.

Leah grabbed out what was left of the lunch meat and cheese, poking her head back into the living room and watching Warin gently petting her dog. She let him have his moment, then called out, “What do you like, Warin?”

Warin winked at her, leaving Mr Scratch on his bed and he went into the kitchen, looking over what Leah had. “Anything’s fine,” he said, washing his hands and then lifting Maddy up when she came over. “Cut diagonally for her, she says it tastes different if it’s cut vertical.”

Leah nodded, laughing a little. “Who cuts a sandwich vertical?” She asked, her back to them. “Everyone knows diagonal is way better.”

Maddy was giggling, looking at Warin. “Uncle says it makes more sense, because it takes less work or something. But I like it the right way.” She told Leah, settling sideways in her chair with clean hands.

Leah nodded, grabbing a bag of chips as she moved to the table. She set it in the middle, surprised when she turned back that Warin had grabbed the plates. He handed them to her, then closed up the lunch meat and put it away. “What do you want to drink?” He asked Leah, pulling out the gallon of milk.

She looked back at him after setting down the plates and giving them each napkins. “I guess milk, plastic cups are up there,” she said, pointing to the cabinet next to his head. He poured milk for each of them, then brought over a cup for Maddy and Leah before grabbing his own when he put the gallon away. He settled in next to Maddy, giving Leah a smile. “Thank you for making us lunch, Leah. Little Miss and I were probably just gonna reheat some leftovers or raid the communal fridge for something.” He grabbed a handful of chips for Maddy and dumped them between her sandwich halves, then grabbed a handful for himself, snorting when he noticed his sandwich was cut vertically while Maddy and Leah’s were cut diagonally. “And thank you for cutting MY sandwich properly,” he said, grinning at her.

Maddy turned to him to give him a dirty look, shoving a chip into her mouth and slowly chewing. Leah made the same face, also shoving a chip in her mouth while staring at him. When Maddy and Leah looked at each other, though, they both started laughing, covering their mouths. “Oh that was silly,” Leah said, still smiling. “You guys are welcome for lunch, though, it’s no big deal. Sandwiches are easy.”

Maddy rapid fire threw questions at Leah, trying to learn everything she could think of about her new friend, until Mr Scratch wandered in, settling under the table between Leah and Maddy. Instead, she let her flip flops fall from her toes and she rested her tiny feet on his side, giggling with glee.

Warin leaned over to Maddy, lowering his voice as he spoke to her. “Eat your food, and you can spend more time petting the doggy once you’re done.” She rolled her eyes, and he kissed her cheek. “Maybe you can even go outside with him, if Leah’s willing to deal with that.”

Maddy shoved as much of her sandwich in her mouth as she could, taking a big bite and chewing it. She was polite enough to not completely rush through it, but still so eager.

Warin put his elbows on the table, leaning forward in his seat. “So, how’s it been living here?” He asked, taking properly sized bites and occasionally looking over at Maddy, like he was trying to tell her to eat right by example.

Leah shrugged, giving him a little self-deprecating smile. “It’s pretty nice, everyone here seems pretty cool, definitely better than where I was before.” She looked over at Maddy who was peeking under the table at Mr Scratch, then back at Warin. “Left an ex who thought me working was just to spite him.”

Warin’s eyebrows raised, a single little burble of laughter coming up. “You? I couldn’t imagine you ever doing something to spite a partner ever, or telling you what to do. I only kind of know you and I already know that’d never end well for me.”

Leah shook her head, giving him the tiniest smile. “Nah, I’m a spitfire. It’s just taken some work to get that back, after…” She trailed off, looking into her glass. “I’m doing much better now though,” she said, giving him a better smile.

Warin nodded, visibly adjusting in his seat as he changed the subject. “So, when are you taking Miss Muffet sitting on her tuffet over here to play outside with your puppy?”

Leah made a point of biting into her sandwich in a very unladylike way, only chewing with her mouth closed because Maddy was looking at her. When she swallowed, she sighed. “After we finish eating and get changed, I guess.”

The second he finished eating Maddy tugged on Warin’s sleeve, wanting to drag him home so she could get changed as fast as possible. Him, being much more prone to spite than Leah, dragged out drinking his milk and the conversation. “Well, Leah, I don’t want to eat and run but Miss Maddy’s gonna need a shower to get off the chlorine water and leftover sun screen, and once we’ve showered, I’ll be heading down and outside, if that works for you?” At her eye roll, he continued. “If you want, I can text you when we get down there?” He asked, hopeful she’d offer her number.

She took his phone, already open to contacts, and added her number, putting her name just as “Leah”. She texted herself the Cowboy emoji, then handed him back his phone. “Alright, I’ll get cleaned up and then I’ll see both of you down there.”


	2. Park.

Leah was curled up on a folding chair as she threw the rubber ball, Mr Scratch running after it. He made some snuffling noises as he brought it back, only slightly slimy from drool, and she tossed it again. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out, not noticing Mr Scratch wandering off. At the sound of squeals of glee, Leah locked her phone and tossed it back in her pocket without reading what Warin had sent. She raised her hand, waving Warin and Maddy over, which neither saw. Instead, she whistled, a loud shrill sound, and Mr Scratch came bounding over, bringing the humans along in his wake. Leah eyed Warin, who had settled for jean shorts and an undershirt to be appropriately covered but not sweating his soul out, and it was strange seeing him in something without cowboy boots or the hat.

Warin, on the other hand, felt like Leah looked exactly like herself, curled up in some shorts, barefoot, and with a shirt for a band he’s never heard of on. Her hair was in a quick and easy braid, just enough to keep it out of her face. He took the other chair she’d clearly set up for him and he grinned. “Come here often?”

She rolled her eyes, handing him the rubber ball and smiling a little at his look of disgust at its wetness. “Throw that as far as you can, please.”

Warin tossed it, watching as Mr Scratch ran after it, practically going full sprint. He grabbed the ball, taking his time bringing it back to Warin.

Maddy stood in front of her uncle, taking the ball as the dog tried to walk past her. She threw it as hard as she could, getting him to run for her and then she took over tossing the ball completely, occasionally running to grab it like she could outpace the dog that was almost as tall as her.

Warin took out his phone, seemingly focused on it, and Leah leaned over, trying to see what he was doing without making it blatantly obvious. He leaned closer to her, changing the angle of the video he was taking. “Claire always wants to see what I do with Maddy, and I forgot to take a picture of her in the pool.” He sent off the video, taking a few quick shots of Maddy holding her hand out with the ball to Mr Scratch and him getting pet.

Leah stayed leaned in toward Warin, watching him as he snapped the pictures, smiling a little to herself. He looked so proud of her, it was actually really cute and it was kind of refreshing. He looked over at her, and she looked away, pretending she was watching his camera the whole time. “That last one was really cute,” she tried.

Warin tapped into his camera roll, showing her a picture he’d just taken, of Maddy and Mr Scratch both on all fours and mouths open with their tongues out. “She’s a whole ham, but she’s a kick ass kid. Even if she wasn’t Colt’s, I’d be honored to know her, really.” He cropped the picture, then tapped to do some quick color adjusting, sending it to Claire. Seeing Leah still watching, he tilted his head toward her. “I can show you some more pictures, if you’re that curious. Maybe some for your eyes only.” He laughed at how red her face got, and he wasn’t surprised when she leaned away from him.

Leah shook her head, sighing. “You know, you were being cute, all doting uncle and whatever, and you just had to ruin it with dick pics. This is why the closest woman to you is seven and currently howling at the sun.” She flipped down her sunglasses from her head and smirked at him.

Warin tried to look innocent, leaning closer to her. “Who said anything about my dick? I have some very tasteful selfies in here, not just dick pics.” He opened a folder in his phone, tapping into the first pic and then handing it over. “And I’m always cute, look at this face.”

The first picture Leah saw was a gym selfie showing a much paler Warin flexing. It was hard to tell with the background blurred and the color correction done to make him look less pasty, but Leah guessed it’d have to have been closer to Christmas. Looking him over out of the corner of her eye, thankful for the sunglasses, he definitely still had most of the muscle definition, with the added bonus of a tan. She turned her head toward him, touching the screen. “Nice, only a little narcissistic. If I swipe, am I gonna regret it?”

He shook his head, and she swiped through. There were some selfies, but most of the images in the folder were pictures of random things, but retouched to look better than in life. She recognized some of the things, like one of the flowers out front, but some of them were unfamiliar. She handed him back his phone, locking it as she did. “Very nice, I guess?”

“You guess?” He reiterated, looking a little hurt. “That gym selfie is good looking as hell, and I kind of thought you’d like some of the photography. But apparently not.” He went back to snapping pictures of Maddy, getting a good one when she climbed up so she was laying on Mr Scratch’s back, before he bucked her off.

Leah just watched Maddy, smiling a little. “So, how often do you see the Princess?” She asked, trying to move the subject off of his cell phone photography and editting.

Warin shrugged, his focus still on Maddy. “Claire and I have a weird shared custody type of thing. I get Maddy for up to a week twice a month, sometimes with other random days thrown in. Both of us drive her into school, so it’s not like the bus is any worry or anything like that.” He locked his phone, setting it on his leg. “You know, she’s almost not had a dad as long as she’s had one, and that’s so weird to me. It feels like just yesterday I was messing with Colt, trying to get him to go fishing with me and Mitchell, just spending time with him. He was my womb-mate from the start, and it was weird as hell living apart from him. Then some crackhead decided robbing the cowboy would get him cash, y’know, the guy who looks like he darns his own socks, and when he only had $20 and a mostly filled card for a free sandwich from Subway that’d been in his wallet for years, suddenly I was without a brother.” He wiped his eyes, looking down. “Colt was one of the best people, he wouldn’t hurt a fly if it hadn’t already hurt someone, and it was just stupid.”

Leah took his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. The little bit of physical contact shocked him enough he stopped crying, and he quickly wiped his eyes. “I know, I used to see Colt every now and then at work. He was the kind of guy who would thank every one of our techs that worked on one of his horses, even if it was just to take a temperature before sending the case off to Nathan. I took some classes just to be able to work with him and Nathan, because they were both great, especially together. God, I haven’t laughed like I used to with them in way too long.” She looked over at him, giving him a little smile that turned more into a grimace. “I’m still really sorry for when I moved in.”

Warin laughed a little, his eyes flicking to his hand that Leah was still holding before looking back at her. “I stand by the fact that a hug from a beautiful woman is always welcome. Plus, we’re identical. I even have a hard time telling myself from Colt in pictures from when we were younger, I just assume I’m the cuter one.”

Leah shook her head, trying not to laugh too hard. “Of course you do, Warin.”

Maddy and Mr Scratch came running, and Leah instinctively yanked her hand from Warin’s. She held her hands out, taking the soaking wet ball and dropping it next to her chair. “You wanna give him a treat, Maddy?” she asked, digging into her bag.

Maddy looked between them, then she shook her head, tilting it. “Are you Uncle Warin’s girlfriend? Is that why you were holding hands and why you’re so nice to me?” Leah blinked, turned to Warin, then turned back to answer, only to be cut off by more questions. “Uncle, why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend? I’m your favorite still, right? Does Momma know about her? Are you gonna get married?”

Warin raised his hands, laughing, and struggled to speak. “Whoa, McNugget, pump the brakes. Leah’s just a friend, okay? Sometimes friends hold hands, and yes you’re still my favorite girl. Prettiest in all the lands. Leah’s nice to you because she’s a nice person.” He held out his hand, and Maddy took it, letting him hug her and tuck her in his lap. “You sure you don’t wanna give Mr Scratch a treat for playing with you so nice?”

Maddy held out her hand to Leah, giving her a tiny smile. “May I have a treat?” she asked, Warin hugging her tighter.

Leah handed over the treat, watching Maddy. “Keep your hand out flat and he’ll just lick it out of your hand.” She did, and Mr Scratch left a line of drool up her palm. “Sorry, he’s a little drooly.” She handed Maddy a towel from her bag, and let the little girl wipe her hand.

Warin tugged Maddy back a little, holding his phone out in front of them. He smiled, and Maddy pressed her cheek to his, smiling. He opened the image, looking at them. “We’re two of the cutest people ever, right Mads?” he asked, showing her the picture.

Maddy nodded, tapping Warin’s phone. “I’m really cute, you’re kinda cute, and Miss Leah is really really cute, but she’s not in the picture.” Maddy opened the camera back up, looking at Leah. “Will you take a picture with us?” she asked, her voice a little whiny.

Leah scooted in closer, Maddy’s little head the only thing between her and Warin’s face. “Sure, I wonder if your Momma will recognize me? I haven’t seen her since you were a little itty bitty baby, honestly.” She flipped up her sunglasses, giving the camera a nice smile.

Warin took the picture and went to open it, only to have Mr Scratch pop his head up to lick Maddy and Leah’s faces. Warin barely managed to get both of them looking horrified and the top of Mr Scratch’s head, with himself just barely in frame, laughing his ass off. “Perfect, thank you for the pictures, Leah.” He sent off both to Claire, keeping an eye on Maddy out of the corner of his eye as she moved into the middle of the clearing to start to do cartwheels and show off what she’d learned in gym to Leah.

He let her tire herself out, Mr Scratch helping, and he dozed a bit in the sun, still mostly awake. When Leah tapped his hand, he flipped it, offering to hold her hand without saying anything. She shook her head, and he looked over at her. “Mmm?”

Leah smiled, nodding toward Maddy who had laid down, her head on Mr Scratch’s huge chest. She seemed like she was out cold, and Mr Scratch was making little snoring sounds too. “Figured you’d want a picture of that,” she whispered.

Warin stood and walked a little closer to get the perfect angle, snapping a few pictures. He leaned down after he got them scooping Maddy up. “God, you’re getting too long to do this,” he mumbled. “I remember when you were like picking up a wiggly flour bag, and now you’re too big. Go back to being tiny.”

Maddy clung to him, still mostly asleep. “No, I’m still too little,” she mumbled back to him.

Leah folded up the chairs, grabbing her bag too. “If you can get the door, I’ve got all my stuff. Mr Scratch will just follow, he’s a good boy.” She moved to stand next to Warin, who was looking at Maddy’s tired little face.

Warin nodded, rushing ahead to get the door and hold it for Leah. Once she was inside, he rushed past to hit the elevator button too, smiling at her.

When they were all in the elevator, Maddy looked over at Leah. “You should date my uncle, though. He’s real nice and he can braid hair really good and he’s got me.”

Warin snorted, trying really hard to cover his blush and awkward laughter with his free hand. Leah was blushing too, mouth open a little as she thought of what to say. “I… that’s not what I expected you to say at all. We’re just friends, sorry to break your heart.”

Maddy started to repeat herself, “But, you SHOULD date him,” when the elevator doors opened, and Warin carried her away. “Sorry, bye Miss Leah.” She waved, yawning hard.

Warin gave her an apologetic smile and mouthed “Sorry,” and Leah shook her head back at him. “I’ll probably see you guys later?” she said, setting the chairs down to fumble for her keys. At Warin’s nod then exit, Leah let out a long breath.

She set the chairs in the front closet, making sure Mr Scratch walked in before tossing her keys where they go. “That was…. an adventure, right buddy?” she asked Mr Scratch, petting him. “Wasn’t expecting a tiny matchmaker,” she said, smiling down at her dog. “But, you were good today. Such a good boy.”

She pulled out her phone, checking what the text was from earlier. “You look really pretty with that smile” it said, and Leah sent him a smiling emoji in response.


End file.
